A Day as a Girl
by Welnakia
Summary: When Ciel realizes that he can't speak to Lizzi without messing up, he takes the form as a girl- for what he thinks will be one day.


_Ciel leaned forward, reading the telegram that had been sent less than a week ago. He frowned and huffed indignantly. It was so like her to spring these things on him, but he just wished that she would see things his way and let things happen naturally. _

_Ciel-_

_Would you like to go for a walk in the park on Thursday evening? Oh please say yes!_

_-Lizzi Middleford_

_Of course he agreed, knowing the girl would be a crying mess if he disagreed. Honestly though, he didn't want to go. What did you say to a girl anyways? I like your dress? So frustrating..._

_Ciel sat back in his chair, torturing his brain into trying to think of new ways to actually learn how to speak to a person. Let alone a girl. Asking Sebastian would just be humilating, Finnian would suggest bringing a flower, Bard would give him sex pick-ups, and Mei-Rin would turn five different shades of red. _

_Finally he gave up and rang for his butler. Standing up, he twirled the telegram between his fingers. When Sebastian finally arrived he had already formed the question in his mind that would lead to the final case for the night. _

_"How fast can you string a corset?"_

**X**

I shift uncomfortably in the dress. Damn woman for being able to wear corsets so beautifully, and to think they did that just to keep their breasts up! I had attempted to dress as casual as possible, but it seemed whatever Sebastian had suggested seemed far too extravagant. Eventually I ended up in a corset anyways, so I allowed him to dress me in a pink frock that's sleeves fell quite past my hands. I felt lost in it, but I had eventually gave into it.

"Are you sure Young Mistress?" I hear Sebastian from behind me. I made him dress up as well, as my tutor, with the glasses and everything, and a short smile encased. I know that he's making fun of me, but I don't care.

"Yes, Adrian," I mutter. His false name I had thought up on whim. Why did I not bring Mei-Rin come along with me as well to be my personal maid? "Where is she at?"

Sebastian smirks, tilting his head to the left, and I can faintly see Elizabeth waiting for me impatiently. Well, she's going to meet me, but not the Ciel Phantomhive me. I make Sebastian walk alongside me around the side of the park until we come across Elizabeth.

She sighs loudly, checking a small pocket watch. She's wearing powder blue today, which is unexpected since she loves orange and red normally. I push that off and say in a queit girlish voice. "Does something trouble you?" I ask, holding out a pink hankerchief.

Elizabeth beams at me, dabbing her face lightly. "My fiance," She starts, handing back the piece of cloth, "He forgot to show up. But, he usually does." Lizzi laughs now, clear and ringing.

"Oh, so you have the day to yourself then, I see?" I ask, pushing my sleeves up slightly. "Why worry about him, spend the day enjoying yourself!"

I hate myself right now. I'm sure if I was two different people, I'm sure that Ciel Phantomhive would be kicking me so hard in the ass I wouldn't be able to even lay down for a week and a half.

Elizabeth laughs now, and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I suppose. He's probably busy working- Oh, I completely forgot! I am Elizabeth Middleford, but you can go ahead and call me Lizzi..." She bends and sweeps a curtsey. Damnit.

I attempt a curtsey myself, dragging down on my left knee, and a blush sweeps across my face. "I am Eliza Chamber, second removed niece of Aliester Chamber."

Elizabeth tilts her head, smiling. "Yes, I can see the resemblance. Whom is your tutor? He reminds me of someone..."

"Whom? Adrian? He is meerly my tutor," I sigh, and brush a long ponytail over my right shoulder. "My parents say I have horrible socializing skills."

"Oh, no you're just fine!" Elizabeth says excitedly, grabbing my hands and sweeping us around in a small circle, quite unlike when I am Ciel Phantomhive. "I've never had a real friend before, and you are so nice!"

I smile, squishing the insides of my cheek as close to my teeth as possible. "That is a beautiful thing for you to say, however my parents would not agree in the least."

Elizabeth claps her hands together. "I know! Today I'll play with you! You shall come over to my house, and you can stay there for the day! Paula, gather our things."

Paula, Elizabeth's maid, starts to collect the few things that had been laid out. Shoving a small checkered quilt and a few embroidered napkins into a wicker basket, she lets out a breath of relief and then smiles. "Lady Elizabeth, are you sure that your parents will... approve?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?"

I follow Elizabeth and Paula into there carriage. On one side, Paula and Elizabeth sit, squished together, and I rest my head awkwardly against 'Adrian'. Under his breath he finally dares to speak. "Well, how is it working out?"

I really want to kick him.

**X**

I sit at the desk, a set of books on my head, when Sebastian knocks on the door. Tea time already?

I sit up straighter. "Come in," I call faintly. He opens the door wide, and smirks. There is no tray of tea, just a small plate with a cream colored envelope sitting on it, ready for me to open. He sets it in front of me, hovering, ready to attack the note if it has a form of bug in it.

I narrow my eyes at it, slicing it open with my forefinger. The note falls onto the desk with a dull thud, and I roll my eyes, motioning for Sebastian to go ahead and leave. As soon as the door closes, I spead it out and read it intently.

_Ciel-_

_Were you sick last Thursday? I apologize for bringing it up last minute, I guess I should have checked to make sure you were in good health before asking you. No matter, during your abscence I met the most wonderful friend. She is apparently a niece of Mr. Chambers. Do you know her?_

_Anyways, if you are feeling better from your poor health, would you like to picnic the friday before the season starts? I will make sure to contact Sebastian before suspecting you of skipping out. _

_Love -Lizzi_

I take the books off my head, and lean back in my chair. I need to come up with a good excuse as why Eliza is there instead of me. It will start to become suspicious if I start showing up when Eliza doesn't and why Eliza shows up when I don't.

I ring for Sebastian, and turn back to the window, waiting for him. When he finally does enter, I don't turn, and only say a single command. "When Elizabeth's footman arrives, tell him that I have Scarlet Fever, and that I will not be participating in any social events until I am fully cured, as not to hurt my fiancee."

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian says, bowing.

**X**

I sit in a chair, in Lizzi's room. My dress is spring green, on Sebastian's suggestion, saying that despite everything, he's sure it's my favorite color. And despite my protests, I know it is. I fold my hands into my lap, and watch as Lizzi checks a few different dresses in her mirror.

"Oh, I just can't decide!" She exclaims, pushing the two different colored dresses to the floor. She peeks in my direction, just as I entwine my ankles together, and smiles wide. "Eliza, which do you think? I'm visiting my finacee tomorrow to wish him a recovery. Pink or Blue-green?"

I look over both dresses. They are similar in no area's, and each is a revolting shade of the color that she describes. I sniff disdainfully, before adding in my high-pitched voice: "Well, he is your fiancee, he should love you for whom you are, why should it matter what color you wear?"

She smiles, throwing her arms around me, bringing us into a hug. "You're absolutely right! I'll wear... this one!" in a manner of seconds, she holds up a pretty emerald green dress that is not overly decorated. I image how it would look on Lizzi, and nod in a pleased way.

"I'm sure your fiancee would fall head over heels in love with you in that," I assure her, petting her curls as she hangs the green dress on a hook and begins to pick up the mess that she made.

Elizabeth grins, tightening a bow on her current dress. "We can only hope, right?"

**X**

"Don't you think this is going a bit far?" Sebastian asked, as I laid in bed, still in bedclothes. I had draw the best flushed look I could for my face by pressing them against my hands while I slept, and had Sebastian ruffle my hair so it stuck every which way.

I yawn, leaning against my pillow. "Not at all, this is a better way to speak to Lizzi, after all, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I the door bashed into the side of the wall suddenly, revealing a very confused Finnian and Elizabeth. Just as expected, Lizzi was wearing the emerald green dress. "Ciel!" She screamed, pratically launching herself ontop of me. However in the zero point three seconds before she did it, a new personality drifted over her. Her feet halted, and she smiled. "Are you feeling any better?"

Sebastian slowly shut the door, grabbing Finny by the back of his shirt and slowly walking down the hall, leaving just Elizabeth, me, and Tanaka.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh?" Tanaka whispered, taking a sip of his tea. I looked over at him, and he offered his cup to me. I blanched and refocused my attention on Lizzi. Her dress matched her eyes perfectly. I smirked to myself.

"Better, kind of. You seem different today Lizzi, new dress?"

She tilts her head, and then smiles, bright and happily, like the time when I said that I would teach her how to play chess. "Actually, I have a new friend. Eliza Chambers, do you know her?"

I shake my head, turning into the pillows. I slowly start to drift off, and then hear Lizzi approach the bed quietly. "Goodnight Ciel," She whispers, and then whisks off downstairs.

**X**

Today I'm tortured endlessly with shopping. My neck is stiff and instead of being more like Eliza Chambers, a few Ciel Phantomhive comebacks surface. I fell asleep last night, trying to eat food as Sebastian instructed- like a girl, while wearing books on my head. It was tiresome, and now I felt no sympathy for Lizzi. On top of that, I think Sebastian cleaned the corset with itching powder.

While I frantically scrabbled at my back, Lizzi gazed wonderfully at the tiny shops in the glistening snow. Stupid snow. I hate snow. Sebastian once again dressed up as Adrian whistled playfully behind us.

"What do you think of this?" Elizabeth said, showing off a flashy mahogany wood box with a ring that looked somewhat identical to mine as Ciel Phantomhive.

"For- nng- what?" I say, digging my fingernails into my back.

Elizabeth puts it back, shaking her head. "My fiancee's birthday! But, just like last year... I can't find anything..."

I ponder that. Last year she got herself kidnapped and then proceeded to throw me a little birthday party. "Ladies aren't supposed to give material gifts," I say, giggling, my back hurting like hell from where it's probably raw red. "Maybe you should... kiss him!" I say, tugging Lizzi around the neck.

She gives me a weird stare for a moment, then breaks into a small smile. "Well, he'll just have to wait and see. Until then, Paula, we should retire, my feet are tired and wet."

**X**

This birthday is just about the same is the last. Dull, boring and not even remotely cheerful. Ah, how it is nice. However, about half-way throught the day, Elizabeth makes an unexpected visit. I supposed not exactly 'unexpected' since she told me about it when I was Eliza, but I try to keep mine and Eliza's memories seperate.

"Happy Birthday Ciel!" She says, handing me a small square package. I give her a queer look, and she continues to grin, until I finally tug at the extravagant bow and it pratically falls apart. A small slip of paper lays in the middle of the mess, and I blanch. What's going on now? "Read it!" She whispers excitedly.

I unfold it. In a red pen she has drawn a well manicured valentine heart, and in her sloppy curvy writing below she wrote:

_One kiss, For Ciel Phantomhive or Eliza Chambers. Please use._

"H-how did you-" I stutter, looking over the words 'or' between mine and Eliza's name.

She smiles, and kisses me on the lips, breathing so lightly that I barely even feel it as she presses her lips against mine. Suddenly, she tugs on my ear.

"Your earrings, are-" giggle "-exactly the-" giggle "-same! You never changed them!"

So, this is how hero's fall?

**Author Note: -_-' Hehe, yeah, it stopped being a flowing river about halfway in. This is what happens when you forget about it for a week and a half. **

**SO... **

**REVIEW BUTTON! CLICK IT!**


End file.
